A Hidden Life
by Twilfitt77
Summary: Sally Jackson was not born Sally Jackson. Her son, Percy Jackson deals with secrets and pain. Yet he wouldn't trade that life for anything else. And neither would Sally. (Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover. AU)
1. Hidden People

**Prologue**

Hazel walked up the stairs and onto the deck, her footfalls barely making any noise. She leaned against the railing. Hazel glanced down at the figure sitting on the deck with his feet dangling over the edge with his hands tucked into the pockets of his sweatshirt. "I know that you don't want to talk about it. But I know what I saw. Percy, tell me what actually happened."

Percy closed his eyes,wringing his hands. "I told you Hazel, I don't know what happened. A rock dropped on its head and it must've passed out."

"That's a lie and we both know it. No monster that big would be knocked out by a single rock. And regardless of that strong mist, I still saw what I saw. You shot a beam of light at it. How's that possible?"

"Frank was going to be killed! Does it matter what happened?"

Hazel looked out to sea. She didn't say anything, and after a while, turned around to head back to her cabin, a slightly pained look on her face. "I know he was." She whispered softly. "That's why I need to know."

And with that, Hazel walked away, leaving Percy behind. Percy looked up at the sky, waiting until he was positive Hazel was off the deck. He pulled out his wand and held it close to his chest.

 _September 1, 1991_

The long, drawn out whistle pierced the air as families cluttering the platform gave their last goodbyes. A little boy attempted to drag his trunk behind him, doing a strange hop, as a fluffy black cat darted ahead and onto the train.

"Do you want help?"

"Nope." The boy grunted as he pulled it behind him. "I got this"

The woman laughed, levitating the trunk onto the train as she ruffled the messy hair of the small 11 year old. He smiled toothily up at her.

"Thanks mom"

She offered back a weak smile. "You be a good kid, write me as much as you can. I love you honey."

"I love you too mom." The boy frowned. "I'll try not to get expelled this time."

The woman laughed "Just be careful, okay? Promise me that."

"I promise." He gave her a hug. The sharp whistle made both jump, and the boy pulled away. "I'll see you at Christmas!" The boy rushed onto the train, trying around before the doors closed behind him, and waved one last time before running back to the compartment where his mother had stowed his trunk.

 _New York, 1991_

Sally Jackson dusted off her clothes. With a clear of her throat, she tucked her wand into her jacket and left the alleyway. She let herself into her apartment as silently as she could. Gabe was snoring on the couch, a relief to the witch. Checking one last time to make sure Gabe wouldn't get up anytime soon, Sally gently closed the door of the bedroom, unscrewed the lightbulb of the lamp on her nightstand, and put her wand in the hidden compartment. She sighed, and sunk down onto her bed. She had to believe everything was alright. She had to. But then again, she already was pushing her luck.


	2. Hogwarts

_Hogwarts Express, 1991_

Percy tilted his head, and paused in the open compartment door. There were two people in there.

"Um.. hi?"

"Hi." A girl with bushy hair greeted him. "My name is Hermione Granger, what's yours?"

Suddenly, a black cat meowed from its perch on the trunk, distracting Percy. Percy's face broke out in a grin. "There you are Midget!"

"M-midget?" This time, the boy spoke.

"Yeah, that's my cat."

"It's cute."

"Thanks, I got him a month ago. Gabe didn't want me to bring home an animal but I did anyway and-"

Hermione cleared her throat. "Where are you from?"

Percy blinked. "New York." He tilted his head again. "Oh yeah, my name is Percy Jackson."

"I didn't think that Americans could go to Hogwarts?"

"I didn't think so either." Percy shrugged. "My mom went to Hogwarts, and she really wanted me to go here, instead of that Illvermoney place or whatever it's called. I just hope I don't get expelled."

The boy frowned at Percy. "Expelled? Why would you get expelled?"

"I uh.. I don't do that great at school. Hey, what's your name?"

The boy rubbed the back of his head. "Neville, Neville Longbottom."

Percy grinned widely, and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Neville Longbottom, and you too Hermione."

Hermione's eyes suddenly lit up. "Have either of you done magic yet?"

Neville wrung his hands. "No, my gran won't let me."

"A pity." Hermione sighed. "Do you mind if I try out some right now? I want to practice before we get to Hogwarts."

"Go ahead." Percy watched Hermione practice her spells for a bit in silence, before he turned to Neville and started making small talk.

 _September, 1971_

"SLYTHERIN!"

The table clad in green applauded. A girl of eleven hopped off the stool, and headed towards the table, her short hair bobbing as she looked back at her cousin in the midst of the other first years. She caught his eye and gave him a small smile. She sat down next to an older girl who beckoned her over.

"I'm glad you're here Salm."

In the background, Salm could hear her cousin being called.

The girl scowled. "You know I don't like to be called that."

"Would rather be called that stupid name Sirius calls you? Come _on_."

Salm looked down at her plate sadly as she finally heard the hat call Gryffindor, could feel her sister glaring at their cousin as he made his way to the table on the opposite side of the hall in complete silence. As the next person's name was being called, Salm looked up, catching her cousin's eye across the hall. _I'm sorry_ _Sirius. I tried._

 _1991_

Percy paused as he looked around at the boats. "There's not any space for three more people." He frowned. "Here, there's a boat with two, I'll catch up with you guys when we get off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go ahead guys" Percy walked off towards the boat with one spot left and smiled at the three people in the boat, who moved over to let him sit. The trip was uneventful except for the appearance of a giant tentacle, which had all of the incoming first years pointing and whispering in fear or surprise. Percy caught up with Hermione and Neville after they landed at the castle. The three of them exchanged their awe as they finally entered the hall, the rest of their class trailing after Professor Mcgonagall.

As the kids began to be called up, Percy's hand started shaking. He clapped and sent Hermione a smile when she was sorted into Gryffindor. His heart pounded in his chest as his name was called. Percy walked up the steps to the stool. None of the houses were bad, Percy knew that, but this would affect his life for the next seven years. The hat was lowered onto his head, and as his view of the great hall was covered, all he could think was _there's no way the hat is so thick I can't see any light._

 _1980, Montauk, New York._

Sally hastily hid her wand in her apron as she suddenly smelled the sea.

"Sally?"

Sally plastered on a fake smile, trying to hid her nervousness. "Poseidon! I wasn't sure when you were coming back."

Poseidon frowned. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

" _What_ was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Damnit Sally! What was that?" Poseidon took a step towards her, while Sally took a step back, her hand drifting towards where her wand was hidden. Poseidon's face was stoic, but his eyes gave away his fear. "I asked you a question Sally. Please, I need the answer."

"I told you, I don't-"

"Yes you do!" Poseidon took a deep breath. "I just damned us all and you won't even tell me what I already know!"

"I-"

"You're pregnant, Salm!"

"I'm sorry, _what?_ How'd you find out?"

"You're pregnant and that child isn't going to survive till 12, and I'm sorry it's all my fault."

"Will you please just tell me what is going on!"

Poseidon turned away from Sally and looked out of the window. "Long ago, Zeus decreed that no line was to mix between god and magic, not after the Deathly Hallows. And that law has remained unbroken for millennia."

"The children's story? What's that got to do with this?"

"The time is not right, I cannot say, not today."

Sally's lips tightened. "You'll tell me now. This is my child!"

"I cannot." Poseidon grabbed her hands. "But I can help. He must learn his magical powers, lest he ends up hurting someone or displays the magic accidentally. I can swear Chiron to secrecy, he'll be the baby's teacher in all things not magic or godly, and when the time is right… well, there must be a magical school somewhere. And once he grows to the point where his magic no longer covers his godly scent, we shall send him to Camp Half Blood. This baby, he'll have powers unimaginable, it has to be controlled." Poseidon saw Sally open her mouth to protest. "He _must_ learn how to control them."

Poseidon dropped her hands abruptly and moved away. "Stay near the ocean, please. Allow me to protect you while I can."

"I don't need-"

"I know you don't. But I need to know that you are safe." Poseidon stayed in place as Sally came to stand in front of him.

"You're going, aren't you."

Poseidon squeezed his eyes shut. "I cannot risk staying here for long. Forgive me."

Sally stood on her toes and gave Poseidon a small kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Poseidon brushed a piece of hair out of her face and cradled one hand gently over her belly. "Stay safe my love."

And with that, Poseidon vanished in a swirl, with only the smell of the sea left as a sign that he was ever there at all.

 _Hogwarts, 1991_

Percy Jackson, although it was only his first year, had already made a name for himself at Hogwarts. The bouncy Ravenclaw didn't have many friends, at least not in his house, but he was friendly and open to everyone, and no one was ever hesitant to talk to him. Percy mostly hung out with the two Gryffindors he met on the train, Hermione and Neville. Neville seemed hesitant to be around Hermione very much though, for she was too forward and blunt. Had Percy not been there, it more than likely that Neville wouldn't talk to Hermione.

Lurched from his thoughts by Professor Snape dismissing his class, Percy walked out with Ernie Macmillan, and then parted from him as he neared the library, plopping down at an empty table and waiting for his two friends.

A few minutes went by before Hermione slammed a stack of books down into the table. Percy jumped, then grinned toothily at her. "You know, it still astounds me that you're not in Ravenclaw and I am."

Hermione shrugged, ame furrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you in Ravenclaw? You don't do anything!"

"Excuse you, I do my homework when I have to!" Percy tossed Hermione a chocolate frog from his stash on the table. "My mom says it's cause I think too fast, and I'm quick on my feet, whatever that means. I don't see how ADHD makes me fit into Ravenclaw, cause I'm pretty sure I don't. I mean, have you tried to get into the common room? It's impossible! And-"

"Got it."

Percy just raised an eyebrow at her. "Hey, where's Neville?"

"He went to lunch."

"Lunch doesn't start for 30 minutes though?"

"He was talking with Dean and Seamus, I can't read his mind!" The two stared each other down before Hermione huffed. "I heard another rumor today. What did you do now?"

"Nothing!" There was a beat of silence. "Okay I may have frozen Millicent to her seat on accident."

"Frozen?"

"I didn't mean to! She was saying bad things about Terry and we were practicing Aguamenti and it sort of happened."

Hermione stared at Percy in silence, before she reprimanded him. Percy flicked his wand in her direction and she herself was doused with water. Hermione stuttered in shock, and only just mustered up a glare a Percy, who missed it because he had bolted out of the library.

 _What are they doing?_ Percy grumbled along the corridor, his head swimming with frustrations and thoughts. Earlier that morning, two redheads cornered him on his way back from breakfast. 4 months into the school year, Percy had become infamous (not that he wasn't known before) for freezing people. Percy didn't know how, but whenever people got on his nerves, it just sort of happened. Percy hefted his satchel a little bit higher on his shoulder. Well, at least he didn't have anything planned anyway. Hermione had been busy now that she found friends in her house, not that Percy blamed her.

Percy set down his bag when he reached the strange statue he was supposed to meet the Gryffindor boys at.

"Why hello!"

Percy jumped. He gaped at the people standing in front of him. "How on earth did you get there?"

The redhead shot Percy a grin, and nudged his companion. "We've got a few tricks up our sleeves. Come on, we'll show you."

And that was the start of an awesome friendship.


	3. The Burrow

_1992, Weasley House_

"All right, if you think you know better than Lockhart, you can go and get on with it and woe betide you if there's a single gnome in that garden when I come out to inspect it.* And Fred, George, I won't let you take Percy into the village."

Fred and George protested, and continued to grumble as the four walked down to the garden to degnome it.

"Percy?" Harry whispered to Ron as they fell behind. "Your brother?"

"No." Ron rolled his eyes. "Percy Jackson, you know, that Ravenclaw who hangs out with Hermione?"

Harry's brows furrowed. "But.. Why would he be meeting up with the twins?"

"Percy's mom met mum at King's Cross last year, and mum invited them over for the last week of summer, cause they live in America. The twins think that he's awesome apparently. I don't see what so great about him."

"Wait, isn't that the kid who would freeze people?"

"Yeah. Bloody bonkers if you ask me."

"That's what makes him brilliant!" George winked at them "Best kid your age there is, no offense Harry"

"Oí!"

"Eh." Fred ruffled Ron's head. "You're okay."

The four spent a while degnoming the garden before heading back inside.

Those days at the Weasley's were the best Harry had had. He spent the days playing quidditch with Ron, Fred, and George, and usually came back inside with flushed cheeks, only to gorge himself on Mrs. Weasley's cooking. Nothing changed, until two people arrived at the Burrow. Harry had slept in, and was woken up by the smell of food and Mrs Weasley's welcoming cries. Harry stumbled out of bed, his messy hair a rat's nest. As he descended the stairs, he saw a boy his age's head being ruffled up by Fred and George.

"Hey, hey!" Percy's voice was muffled.

Fred clapped his hand on Percy's shoulder. "Wow someone is feeling the Ravenclaw pride, I'm offended- Gryffindor for the win!"

Percy twisted the blue and bronze bracelet on his wrist. "Well I'm outnumbered aren't I?" Percy smiled crookedly up at him, and leaned against his mother as he wrenched himself away from the twins. "This is my mom guys, she's cool."

Percy's mom hugged him. Percy finally saw Harry at the base of the stairs. "Oh hey Potter, how are you? Didn't know you'd be here" Percy's mom elbowed his side. "Oh I mean it's great to see you here, what a pleasant surprise!"

The twins laughed and dragged Percy away outside, most likely to plan more pranks.

Harry slid over to the table and sat down by Ron, and tried to eat his eggs without eavesdropping.

"Oh Sally you must be so hungry!"

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"It's Molly, dear" Mrs Weasley continued to bustle around the kitchen, pulling out an extra plate and charge for Sally. "My husband is at work I'm afraid, but this is my son Ron, and his friend Harry. I believe they are I'm the same year as your son." She gestured to the two of them. "You met Fred and George, my twins, I have a Percy myself, he's up in his room working on homework, and my daughter Ginny is still sleeping."

"You have a wonderful family, Molly."

"Thank you" Mrs Weasley beamed. "But enough about me, what about you?"

Harry tried to talk to Ron quietly, for he didn't want to eavesdrop on the adults' conversation, but he couldn't help himself.

"Well, it's mostly me and Percy"

"Mostly?"

Sally played with her food. "My husband."

"Oh! Why doesn't he come over too? We can-"

"No!" Sally took a slow breath. "No, no it's alright, he doesn't need to come."

Mrs Weasley shot Sally a concerned glance before diverting the topic. "I imagine you're tired from the time difference?"

"Very much so, I don't know how Percy has so much energy."

"Where are you from?" Ron asked Sally through a mouth full of food. "'Ercy an' you 'ave a strange accent."

"Ron!"

"It's okay," Sally smiled at Ron. "We're from New York, United States of America."

Ron swallowed his food "then why doesn't Percy go to school in America?"

"I wanted him to go to Hogwarts, I loved it when I went."

"You went to Hogwarts? When did you graduate? Why did you go to America?"

Sally's eyes barely showed any sign of her hesitance and sadness "1979, and I moved because of the war."

"Did you go to school with my parents?" Harry's voice was quite. "I think they went to school at the same time?"

Sally looked at Harry. "Yes, I did." She turned back to Mrs Weasley. "If you don't mind, is there somewhere I could sleep? I'm exhausted, jet lag and all."

"Of course, I'll show you to your room," Mrs Weasley and Sally walked out of the kitchen. "What is Jet lag? Is it a sickness? Are you okay?"

Sally laughed. "No no, it's what the muggles call it when you go to a different country and the time is different."

"Oh, what a fun word. Why is it called that?"

Ron turned to Harry as they heard the laughter float back to them. "That bloody strange. Jetlug?"

Harry nodded, not bothering to correct Ron. He was right about the strangeness though. Percy's mom knew his parents, and by Merlin, Harry was going to take that chance to learn about them.

 _1977, Hogwarts_

"It's not safe!"

"I don't care!"

"Sally please, he'll come for you and you'll either die or be forced into his ranks! Stay with Andromeda or Ted, or better yet, come with me to James' place! You're welcome to; and the Potters are powerful!"

Sally scoffed. "That just puts all of you in more danger. And Andromeda just had a baby, I'm not risking Nymphadora."

"Still, Hogwarts is the safest place right now!"

"I'm 17 Sirius. In 4 months, as soon as school gets out, they're coming for me anyway, and do you think that He gives a damn that I've still got a year of schooling left?"

Sirius pulled at his hair. "Salm! Please! It's not safe!"

"I'd rather get a head start than be a sitting duck. Don't you understand Sirius? You want to go after them too!"

"Not now! Not when we have so much to learn, not when we can still be safe!"

Sally grabbed her trunk and paused before she appeared away. She dropped it unexpectedly and ran forward to hug Sirius.

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this."

"I know. Just… please, stay safe."

Sally broke away and stepped outside of the Hogwarts boundary line. The castle shimmered like a mirage and Sally apperated away. Sirius stuck his hands in his pockets, his eyes watering as he stared at the spot Sally had vanished. Sirius had just lost another family member that he cared about. He straightened his shoulders. He'd make a stronger effort to protect Regulus, anything for his brother.

 _1978, El Barbudo_

Sally watched her wand roll back and forth across the small desk as she tried to write.

 _Dear Andy,_

 _How is your family? Is Nymphadora behaving? I'm desperate for news, you must tell me- has my family realized yet? How did they react? Have you talked to Sirius lately? If you see him, tell him I'm on my way far away from England, it's too dangerous for me to pen him. I don't think he realizes he's being watched as well. I have faith that we'll be fine, and you should too._

 _Many kisses,_

 _Sally_

Sally stared at the letter for a little while before she grabbed her wand and set the letter on fire. Sally doused the letter in water, and swept up the ashes. She opened the porthole and breathed in the salty air. "What was I thinking?" Sally muttered to herself. She dumped the ashes into the ocean. She sat on her bunk. Someone was whistling in the hallway. "Ugh." Sally flopped onto her back. "What am I going to do?"

She grabbed a book off her stack on the bedside table, and started to read if for what felt like the thousandth time.

" _Remote Magical Places in the Wizarding World_

 _Chapter 5, The United States of America_

 _Despite being a First World muggle country, the USA has a incredibly scarce magical population. The Magical Congress of the United States (MACUSA) forbids interaction between wizards and muggles (see page 93). Most wizards live in hidden Magical communities, and many are schooled at the famed Ilvermorny (see page 107). For the wizard aspiring to escape the hustle and bustle of European magic, the United States provide-"_

Sally closed the book. One didn't realize how boring being on the run could be. She fiddled a bit more with her family ring, paced the room, and stared out the porthole a bit more. She buried her head in her pillow, sighing. Only one more week until they reached land, she could do this. Regardless, it sure beat family gatherings.

 _1992, The Burrow_

Percy poked George. "Why don't Harry and Ron talk to me?"

George gave him a strange look. "I don't know, cause they're gits… well Ron is."

Percy sighed and put his chin in his hands. "I want to get along with him."

"I know you do. Hey, you're welcome to play with us today."

"Woah. No way, you know how I feel about heights. Plus, I don't even have a broom."

"We'll lend you one."

"Erm, no thanks. I'm good."

George stood up as Harry waved him over. "We're starting. See ya later."

Percy watched the Quidditch match for a little while before he wandered inside the Burrow. He plopped down in one of the chairs in the living room. His mom was writing.

"Hey mom?

"Hm?"

"Why do you have to go back?"

Sally put her pen down on top of her book. "Sorry?"

"I mean, you could just stay here! In the wizarding world! You don't ever have to go back to Smelly Gabe! And you can fight back, why don't

you? We're wizards!"

"Percy.."

Percy started talking rapid fire. "We could obliviate him! Professor Snape mentioned it one day when we were discussing the theory behind the

forgetfulness potion. Erase his memory of us! I can help out in Hogsmeade, my friend Grover, he's my age and he works in Honeydukes! I've been researching. Professor Mcgonagall showed me this spell-"

"Percy, we can't."

"But mom I-"

"I know you don't like him Percy, but Gabe is good for us."

"No he's not! Mom-"

"One would think you're a Gryffindor. Think it through baby, I don't stay with Gabe just because. If I knew we'd be better off without him, we wouldn't stay."

"Mom.."

Sally sat down next to Percy. She pulled him close and stroked his hair. "Is this what you've been so nervous to talk about?"

Percy nodded his head, sniffling.

"Honey, I know you don't like him. I know that he's not the best. But, you need to trust me. Gabe is good to us in ways you won't understand, not for some time. You don't need to worry about me, I can protect myself. I know you want to, but you need to take care of yourself. Focus on your studies, prove to the world that Perseus Jackson is a force to be reckoned with. I know you can do that." Sally laid a kiss on his head. "Right now, we're staying with the Weasley's, and they are a wonderful family. Focus on the present, don't let the past restrain you. Have fun here."

Percy nodded.

"How about this, we'll go upstairs to pack your bags for Hogwarts, and then we'll make some hot chocolate and cookies, the muggle way. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley won't mind."

"Okay."

Sally stood up. "The faster we finish, the faster we get cookies!"

Percy grinned. "What are we waiting for then?"

 **I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. The part of the story that is makes with * belongs to JK Rowling.**


	4. Mrs Dodds and Realizations

**A/N: I promise I won't do A/Ns often, but… Thank you all for the favorites/follows/reviews! It made me smile. This chapter is where I start to roll the plot, so there's a bit of introduction to "new characters". Some of it is filler stuff, but I had fun writing it. I do want to address one thing, however. I decided to put Percy in Ravenclaw, because he is smart, just not necessarily book smart. He's fast on his feet, thinks up plans on the spot (which is hard), and can understand people. In a way, not only is Percy wise (the way he interacts with Hermes, for example, or how he just knows how to be there for others), Percy is underestimated. I don't think he's nearly as idiotic as some say he his. He's oblivious, yeah, but so is everybody.**

 **Anyway! Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riorden or JK Rowling, and am not using this story to gain a profit in any way shape or form.**

 _December 1992, Hogsmeade_

"Hey, knock it off!"

The goblin continued to toss snow at Lee.

"Leave him alone!"

All the two got was a giggle and more snow in response. Percy glared at the goblin as he reared his arm back with a fresh snowball. There was a slight tug in his gut, and the goblin was drenched in freezing water cascading from the roof. It briefly encased the goblin, and the goblin was lurched back from the two boys.

"Woah, did you see that?"

"See it? Of course I did! What in Merlin's name happened?! Oh bollocks, look out, Dodds is coming out."

The lady scowled at Percy. "Now sweetie," she said deathly sweetly. "Follow me."

Percy exchanged a look with Lee, who backed away. Percy didn't make much move to follow her.

"This here is my property, and you thought you could fool us?" Mrs. Dodds glared at Percy.

"Er, if you'll excuse me Madam Dodds, I'm going to take my leave." Mrs. Dodds gave Lee's words no sign of recognition, so he whispered a phrase of luck to Percy and then ran back to find the twins. They could talk their way out of whatever was happening with Percy. Percy hesitantly followed Mrs. Dodds into her empty inn, past the drenched goblin, who snarled at Percy as he walked by.

"Where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"We've been searching for you, you can't fool us! Where is it!"

"What?"

Mrs. Dodds transformed into some strange human like bat.

"The weapon! Where is the weapon!"

"What weapon?!" Percy yelped as Mrs. Dodds swiped at him. Out of nowhere, Grover's uncle, Mr. Brunner showed up, wheelchair and all.

"What ho, Percy!"

Percy caught what Mr. Brunner tossed at him, and jumped back as it elongated into a bronze sword. Mrs. Dodds swiped at him again, but Percy swung the sword out of instinct. Mrs. Dodds erupted into a flurry of golden dust. Percy stood panting, searching for Mr. Brunner. There was no one there. He looked down at his hand, and saw nothing but an ordinary pen.

"What in Merlin's name…" Percy wandered out of the shop in a daze.

"Mate, what did Madam Kerr want?"

Percy looked at Fred blankly. "Madam Kerr?"

"Yeah, Madam Kerr." Fred looked at Lee. "You sure he's alright?"

"Percy, Madam Kerr wanted to talk to you about the goblin?"

"Who is Madam Kerr?"

"You can't be serious. The owner of the inn!"

Percy stared at the three of his friends, and then looked back down at the pen he was clutching. Something was seriously wrong.

Two weeks later, Percy snuck off to Hogsmeade by himself. He did his christmas shopping quickly, and stared at the lady behind the counter of the inn. He didn't recognize her. He continued on to Honeydukes. Percy knew what he saw. This all felt like some elaborate prank. He had almost convinced himself of that, when he brought up Mrs. Dodds to Hermione one day, only to be met with a blank stare and questions about his well being. The door jingled as he pushed it open.

"Hey Perce!"

"Hi!" Percy dumped his packages on the counter.

"I'm really surprised you're here, this is the second time this month! You're going to get a detention if they catch you."

Percy shrugged. "I forgot to get presents for everyone last time. We cleared out pretty quickly, what with Mrs. Dodds and everything." Grover's eyes flashed in surprise. Percy noticed, but didn't outwardly react. He pressed his advantage. "You know, it was really strange. She kept saying "we know what you did", like, who's we? Also, she mentioned you too G-man. She was saying something about how you 'disgraced her', whatever that meant." Percy pretended to not notice Grover's quickly paling face. "Fred, George, and Lee say it's nothing, that Dodds is just a _batty_ lady no matter what. Anyway, here's your uncle's pen back, tell Mr. Brunner I said hi!" Percy scooped up his packages, smiled at Grover, and left the shop. Percy's plan had been executed perfectly. Now he knew that Dodds did exist, and he knew that Grover thought he didn't remember her. All Percy had to do now is go to the library. He had heard of bat people somewhere, he just had to remember where.

 _January 1993, Hogwarts Infirmary_

"Hermione?"

"Over here."

Percy pulled back the curtains around the bed.

"Don't. Laugh."

Percy breathed out slowly. "Uh, I won't. So, erm, how did this happen?"

Hermione's tail flickered. "A mishap with a potion."

"Really? Which potion? Cause I don't really think you can turn into a cat from any of the potions we learned in Snape's class."

Hermione blushed. "It was a potion I was working on outside of class."

"Uh huh. And while you were at it you decided "hey, I'll just test out an idea I had for Halloween"." Percy raised his eyebrow. "If you didn't want to be a stereotypical cat, you'll definitely stand out."

"Shut up!"

Percy gave her a lopsided grin. "You go as a cat, I can dress up like a hat! Or, we can dye you orange and you can go as Garfield! You could just walk around knocking things over! Think of the possibilities!"

"I'm starting to regret letting Madam Pomfrey let you in."

"I'm hurt!"

"And I'm a cat!"

The two stared at each other before promptly bursting out in giggles.

"Oh hey before I forget, my mom sent me a batch of cookies. I already gave a few to Neville, but I couldn't find you until I overheard Harry and Ron talking about you in Charms."

Hermione bolted up. "What were they saying?"

"Ron was just complaining about you not letting them see you. Why don't you?"

"I'm a cat."

"But I'm here?"

"I was bored. I got tired of counting the birds throughout the window." Hermione ate a cookie. "Anyway, I… What? Stop laughing!"

Percy took some deep breaths to calm himself. "Sorry, sorry, it's just, you got crumbs in your whiskers and it looked funny."

Hermione quickly wiped the crumbs away and glared at Percy. It's not funny!"

"It kinda is."

Hermione crossed her arms, muttering under her breath.

"When are you leaving here?"

"Soon. A few weeks? I don't know. Whenever Madam Pomfrey can get rid of everything."

"That's good. How were your holidays?"

"I'm a cat. How do you think they went?"

"Fair enough. You wouldn't believe the weather in New York…"

Percy and Hermione chatted until it was time for dinner, and Percy left. He sat next to Terry and Padma, who included him in their conversation about ducks. Who knew ducks could be so controversial?

 _March 1993, Hogwarts Library_

"Hey Percy?" Hermione was reading a letter with her eyes furrowed.

"Yeah?" Percy didn't look up from his book.

"Why are you named Percy?" Percy looked up at Hermione quizzically.

"I don't know, because I am?"

"No, I mean, why did your parents name you Percy?"

"Uh, why?"

"Just curious. My mum wrote me telling me that my cousin was born- they named her Monica after my mum. I was just thinking, why do we name children after others? There's too many things that could go wrong- like what if that person wronged you later in life and you can't stand the name anymore? Is it for the memories?"

"Oh geez, I don't know. I don't want to think right now. Maybe you'll know when you're older?"

"You didn't answer my question. Why Percy?"

"Um, my mom says she named me Perseus because of the son of Zeus in Greek Mythology. He had the best luck of all the heroes, and she wanted me to have that luck, I think because she never had very good luck."

"So you're her luck charm?"

"Not really…" Percy jumped up, "Greece! That's it! Greek Mythology! Hermione, you're a genius!"

"Er, what?"

"Greek Mythology!" Percy ran across the library, shouting sorry at Madam Pince as she reprimanded him from her desk. Hermione frowned at his retreating figure, and then looked at the stack of books on his side of the table. _Humanoids in the Wizarding World_. Hermione shrugged, and dragged it over to herself. Well, if he wasn't going to read it….

Percy wrote his mother later that evening. He told her about his day, thanked her for her latest batch of cookies, and casually slipped Mrs. Dodds into the letter. He didn't say much about her, for his mother had requested that Percy tell him about what was happening with the students being petrified. Personally, Percy would have preferred that she didn't know about it, but apparently Mrs. Weasley had written her about it. He finished off his letter, thank ran to the owlery. It was getting late, and he didn't want to be caught out of bed. Percy glared at the owl that pecked him. Owls never seemed to like him. It's why Percy much preferred his cat.

"Need help?"

Percy jumped at the sound, and held his letter out threatenly in the direction of the voice.

"Oh. Hi." Percy cocked his head as he studied the girl. "I've seen you around, but I don't know you. What's your name?"

"Luna Lovegood. I'm a first year."

Percy nodded his head slowly. "Can you help? The owls won't take my letter."

"Where do you want to send it?"

"New York."

Luna called an owl down from one of the sections Percy assumed was for long distances. She helped him tie the letter on the owl, and then owled her own letter.

"Hey, thanks."

"It's no problem."

"I like your socks by the way. I'm going to head back. Are you heading back to the Tower?"

Luna gave him a dreamy smile. "No, I wanted to go to the library."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Luna!"

"You too" Luna airily waved goodbye. "See you around."

"Yeah, okay." Percy headed back into the castle, stifling a yawn. He was tired. It had been a productive day.

 _1972, Black Family Country Estate_

Salm was curled up in one of the armchairs by a window in the library. She had a book on her lap, but she wasn't reading. Sally could hear the happy exchanges in the social room downstairs. The library was a cozy place with many hidden corners that she liked to explore. She jumped as she heard footsteps approaching the enclave. She turned around, and put her hand on her heart.

"Oh Bella, you scared me."

Bellatrix smiled. "I didn't mean to. Why aren't you at my party?"

Sally frowned. She looked away from Bellatrix. "They scare me."

"Do they?" Bellatrix perched on the arm of the chair Sally was sitting on. "They're just trying to be friendly."

"I know. But they keep asking me if I'm excited to work with 'my big sister'. I don't know if I want to do that Bella."

"Of course you want to." Bella turned her arm. "Look at how beautiful this is. How beautiful the world can be, if only we weed it." Bellatrix grabbed Sally's hands. "All those people down there will be watching, and we can show the world that together, the Black sisters can do anything. I know you won't disappoint me, will you Salm?"

Sally's gaze was glued to the inflamed skin of her sister's left arm. She nodded mutely.

"The family wishes to see you. Come along."

"But Bella.."

"This is a party for my initiation. I want you there."

Sally set her book aside, and trailed after her sister obediently. They stopped outside the doors of the room. "Oh, and Salm? Remember, don't interact with our idiot of our cousin, or else."


End file.
